


Ardeur

by iStygianEmpress (iDarkEmpress)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face Sitting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDarkEmpress/pseuds/iStygianEmpress
Summary: The omega also didn't fail to notice the way how the alpha touched him, how careful he was despite his rough demeanor, or the way he looked at him lile he was something precious. It made him feel special, feel important. It made him feel loved. Eren treated him like his equal.Levi has never been treated like this before.





	Ardeur

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, unable to update my book yet I made another oneshot (please don't kill me).
> 
> I suck at making summaries and titles.
> 
> This is my first full blown smut EVER, so please don't be too harsh. I'm still trying to figure out how I could make it better.
> 
>  
> 
> Read on!

Levi never saw what was coming.

  
He has been doing it for years; tutoring his fellow students and helping them pass the subjects they're having a hard time with in exchange for a little cash. Money never came easily to them, every penny was earned through sweat and hardwork of his mother so when the opportunity presented itself, he took it. It was an easy way to earn money and provide for his own needs, his own little way to help his mother.

  
He was supposed to be one of them. He would meet up with whoever his client was, teach them for an hour, then go home a few dollars richer. There was no hassle, except those few times when his alpha clients would try to flirt with him only to get rejected.

  
Little did he know that he would deviate from his normal clients. That he would be different.

  
Levi made his way to the front door of the Yeager family household. It was huge, painted in white and grey, looming over him intimidatingly. The frontyard of the house was a very well-kept garden, blooming with different kinds of flowers, sending its wonderful scent along the wind. The house that he shared with his mother was modest, but it was nothing compared to this.

  
Ringing the doorbell, he fidgeted anxiously as he waited for someone to answer the door. He has never been good with dealing with people, much less rich people, but he worked through it. He did his best to compose himself as the door opened, revealing a raven haired girl with depthless charcoal eyes.

  
Mikasa Ackerman, an alpha, adopted by the Yeagers when she was still young. Her parents were close with Grisha, so they took her in after her parents died in an accident.

  
Mikasa gave her a faint smile before she stepped aside, giving him enough room to enter. He toed off his shoes and followed her inside, marveling at the sight in front of him.

  
The first thing to notice was the grand chandelier hanging above, illuminating the room in a warm golden glow. Found in the middle of the room was a huge, expensive looking carpet. To his right he could see the cozy living room, while the kitchen was situated on the left side of the house. The huge staircase leading to the upper floor was near the living room.

  
Levi took a break from marveling at the place to look at Mikasa. "I should wait for Eren in the living room."

  
Mikasa looked at him as if he just said something funny.

  
"I should lead you to his room. He doesn't like studying anywhere but in his mancave," Mikasa said as she led Levi up the staircase.

  
What the female alpha said made him stop his tracks. Room? He'll be tutoring an alpha in his own room?

  
Levi knew that he could fight off any alpha on his own. That was what his uncle Kenny taught him since he was young. But that didn't make the situation any better.

  
Probably sensing the distress in the omega's scent, Mikasa let out her own, trying to soothe his anxiety. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Nothing would happen to you. We were taught to respect omegas by Carla, being one herself."

  
Levi nodded mutedly, his feet padding along the marbled floor of the residence.

  
The house really was big. The second floor was composed of rows of rooms, the corridor matted with red carpet. It made Levi feel like he was in a top rated hotel rather than a house. He wouldn't ever describe this place as modest.

  
Mikasa stopped at the very last room of the right wing, turning to look at Levi before offering him a reassuring smile. "If he makes you uncomfortable, don't hesitate to kick his ass."

  
"Okay." Levi watched as Mikasa made her way to her own room, vanishing inside it and leaving Levi alone. Heaving out a sigh, Levi clutched the strap of his backpack in one hand tightly before knocking on the door.

  
He didn't need to wait for long. Just a few seconds after, the door opened, revealing the tan skinned, ocean eyed alpha he knew from the university. He was wearing a formfitting black shirt and grey sweatpants, his shoulder length hair tied to a messy bun. He knew that a lot of people in the uni would kill to be in his position right now.

  
"You're here," the alpha said, stepping aside to make way for Levi. He nodded as he entered, standing in the middle of the room as the other closed the door.

  
"You can sit there." Eren pointed to the couch at the corner of his room, the coffee table already filled with other study materials. "I just need to get my notes for math here."

  
As Levi waited for Eren, he looked around the alpha's room. The room was almost bare except for the bed, the couch, the coffee table, and other electronics like the television and the gaming station. There were a few shirts haphazardly laying on the floor, but that was that.

  
Eren sat down at the other end of the couch, his notes, calculator, and pencil in hand. "Shall we start?"

  
"Yes, we shouldn't waste any more time." Levi took Eren's notes from him, scanning over it to check what he needed to focus on. Nodding to himself, he placed it on top of the table and slid down until he was sitting on the rug. "We should sit on the floor so we won't strain our necks."

  
They started as soon as Eren sat down beside him. It was easy explaining to the alpha as he listened to every word he said attentively, occasionally asking some questions to clarify something he didn't fully understand. The brunet even managed to answer the tasks he has given him which just proved how fast he was in picking up new information.

  
Levi frowned as Eren handed him his answer, double, triple checking it before he settled his eyes on him. "Are you sure that you even need tutoring? You already got this right and we're not even an hour finished."

  
Eren smirked. "Well, maybe it's just because my tutor is good at what he does. Ever thought about that?"

  
What was that? Is that the alpha's attempt at flirting? Or was he looking into this too much?

  
Was he hoping that it was the former?

  
Levi stared at the alpha, his face set passively. A few seconds had passed before he looked away, giving the other male a harder set of problems to answer.

  
It went on like that for months. Eren was a good student so he didn't really need tutoring, but Levi never declined either. There was something about being around the alpha that made Levi feel, something that he couldn't describe. It never happened to him before, never experienced anything this bright eyed alpha was giving him.

  
They started getting closer. Started talking about whatever came to their mind whenever the session ended early, which happened every time. He knew about Eren's interests, his pet peeves, his silly stories from childhood. He got to meet some of his friends, although accidentally, it brought them closer than what he thought was possible. He even became eager to be with the alpha.

  
Then he started noticing Eren's subtle advances. The way he started keeping his room cleaner, brewing tea exactly how Levi likes it whenever he comes, giving him his favorite snacks.

  
He could tell that the alpha was trying to tease him. Levi often caught Eren fresh out of the shower whenever he came, giving him a good view of the godly toned body that the alpha was hiding underneath the fabric of his clothes. He could feel the way he looked, his intense stares when he thought Levi wasn't watching.

  
The omega also didn't fail to notice the way how the alpha touched him, how careful he was despite his rough demeanor, or the way he looked at him lile he was something precious. It made him feel special, feel important. It made him feel loved. Eren treated him like his equal.

  
Levi has never been treated like this before.

  
So when Eren asked him out, he said yes. There was no reason for him to say no. He wouldn't forget about the smile that illuminated the alpha's face, how his eyes shone brighter than it ever did.

 

And now, three months after, they were still together. It has been more than a year since they first met and Levi could say that it has been the happiest days of his life. It wasn't always rainbows and sunshine, there were days when they would fight, have misunderstandings, but that was okay. That was normal. At the end of the day, both of them made sure that no fight will meet the next dawn.

  
"Eren.." Levi gasped put weakly, his hand tightening his grip on Eren's hair. He could feel his tongue against his hole, eagerly licking up the slick he was producing. It felt hot and it was messy, but he couldn't deny that it felt good. "Eren!"

  
Eren looked up at him from his position, his nose still nudging the omega's entrance. His mind was hazy from the overwhelming pheromones the omega in heat was producing. It made his alpha get lost in instincts, every fiber of his being screaming at him to make his mate feel good, to relieve him from the pain.

  
Levi's thighs were shaking as Eren ate him out, forcing himself not to suffocate the alpha. Why did Eren think that it was a good idea for him to sit on his face?

  
"E-Eren, I can't—I'm cumming!" Eren quickly pulled away and pushed Levi to the bed, stroking his cock in a fast pace as Levi cried out, arching his back when he came. Levi's sight went black from the intensity of his climax, falling limp against the alpha as he came down from his high.

  
"So good, Levi. You're so good to me. Such a perfect omega," Eren crooned, trying to make Levi relax with his scent. He couldn't wait to be inside of him, to be one with the person he loved the most for the first time.

  
"Alpha," Levi moaned, feeling another wave of heat hit him. He needed Eren. He needed his alpha. "I want you, please Alpha, fuck me."

  
Hearing Levi beg for him was more than enough to make him lose what little control he has left. He grabbed Levi's hips and pulled him closer, his cock resting along in between Levi's ass, teasing the omega.

  
"Eren, come on." Levi raised his hips, trying to make the alpha move faster. With a soft growl, Eren pushed in, impaling the raven with his cock in one swift move.

  
Levi's mouth dropped open in a long moan his hole stretching to accommodate the alpha's girth. Having his lover inside him felt so mind numbingly good. He's had his own fingers inside him during those desperate nights, leaving him hot and aching, but it could never compare to what this felt.

  
Eren dropped his head on Levi's shoulders, closing his eyes tightly. "Fuck, you're so tight and warm, Levi. You feel so good, love."

  
Eren's hips started moving, slow at first to make sure he wasn't hurting him. When he could feel Levi's insides relax, he moved faster, pistoning his hips as he got lost in unbriddled pleasure. He could hear Levi's moans as he cried out, spurring Eren to make him feel more of him.

  
Levi's nails started raking red marks across Eren's back, his eyes remaining close. When Eren hit that one spot inside him his eyes opened wide, letting out a shout as sparks of pleasure shoot through his bod.

  
"Fuck, right there Eren! Please, right there. It feels so good," Levi moaned out, his words a bit slurred as his mind got more hazy. He was drowning in his alpha's scent, lust and love potent in the smell.

  
Realizing that he hit his prostate, Eren angled his hips to hit it with every thrust. "So perfect, Levi."

  
Levi clamped his mouth shut, starting to get embarassed at the sounds he was producing. Eren was displeased at the action, wanting to hear every noise the raven made.

  
"I wanna hear your voice Levi," Eren whispered next to Levi's ear. His hot breath fanned over the omega's sensitive skin, making him shiver.

  
"No, it's—ah! It's embarrassing."

  
"Let me hear your voice or I'll stop moving."

  
Levi whined at the threat. He didn't want him to stop. He has to cum, he felt like he was about to explode. "Y-yes, Alpha."

  
Eren continued railing Levi into the mattress, reveling in the heat of his mate and the sweet sounds pouring out of his perfect lips. Sweat was running down the side of his face, down to his neck, and jaw. Levi was so lost in his pleasure that he couldn't even be bothered by it.

  
The brunet could feel himself getting close to his climax, the coil in his gut tightening at each thrust. He removed one of his hands from Levi's hips to cup his face before kissing him deeply, pouring every emotion he has in the kiss.

  
"I'm close," Eren grunted, moving even faster.

  
"I'm cumming! Eren!" Levi threw his head back, his back arching as he painted his stomach with his release. He whimpered when Eren continued moving, chasing his own climax, feeling the oversensitivity of his body and abused prostate.

  
Eren let out a shout as he came, his knot locking himself with his mate. He took a few calming breaths to come down from his high before gently positioning them into a more comfortable position, careful not to hurt his omega. Levi was still fucked out and incoherent, purring under the coos his alpha made.

  
"That was the best, Levi. Thank you."

  
Levi could only hum, resting against the other man's chest. "My first time wasn't so bad."

  
Eren grinned and nuzzled the crown of Levi's head. Levi rarely gave out any compliment and the alpha knew that that was the closest he could get to one. "I'm happy to hear that."

  
They stayed silent after that, basking in the afterglow in contentment. Eren's heart swelled in his chest as he stared at Levi peacefully resting. He couldn't and would never understand how he could love this man with all that he was.

  
"I love you," Eren whispered lovingly, hugging the smaller male closer to his body. "I love you so fucking much."

  
"I love you, too," Levi replied, startling the brunet. "But I will love you even more if you clean me after your knot deflated."

  
The alpha chuckled. "I will, my prince. Now go sleep, you will need every second of it."

  
And as they laid there with each other, they never felt more complete.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
